Characters
Here are the charaters from house of anubis. Nina Martin- '''The chosen one- Nina was the Main Character with the most lines make sure you know all the lines if you want to play Nina, she is the chosen one and is really important. Nina leaves in season 3 and stays in America with her grandmother nothing is really mentionted otherwise. '''Fabian Rutter-The nerd- Fabian is court between Joy and Ninas fued over him! they both want her, but which one is he in love with!? Fabian is soon done and is reaviled to be in love wigth Nina. But When his Girlfriend disappears he has nothing left for himself really. He goes through Sibuna Patricia Williamson- the mean girl- Patricia is suspicious of Nina because nina came when joy suddenley dissapered! She will do anything to find her BFF! Even hiring a mad Kiddnapping fake private-detective. In season 2 Patricia starts to develop feelings for Eddie the two end up dating but an end comes to that during the summer. Patricia broke up with him. In season 3 you see more and more of her as she is featured in Sibuna and she is one of the main characters. Amber Millington-the pretty girl- Amber is... how do i put this?... Blonde! She onley cares about boys makeup clothes and sibuna! She loves boys especially Mick! She cares about all the mysterys in the house! In Season 3 Amber starts by missing her best friend but then moves to America for a fashion school and nothing is really exposed. Alfie Lewis-The clown- Alfie is very clownish but sometimes it can be very annoying but funny, ever scince Amber kissed him in a scene of romeo and Juliet to make Mick jelous hes been obsessed with her! hes even gone to Jerome for dating advice... Bad choice? Alfie's love has left for fashion school.He is starting to develop a crush on his best mate's girlfriend! Who will get the girl? Jerome Clarke- the sneaky one- Jerome is all about the pranks and being sn eaky! Hes very sneaky when it comes to clues, He always is hiding something no-one knows what hes doing most of the time, He usually has to go really far to get what he wants and what he has to do! Hes always using his friends to get everything, even if it means betraying his friends to get everything. He is dating both Mara and willow Which one will he choose? Mick Campbell-The athletic one- Mick has to decide between his best friend Mara and her girlfriend Amber. Mara and Mick have been spending alot of time together latley maybe he'll stay with his girlfriend and just be friends with Mara but will it turn out that way? Mike left in Season2 for school in Australia and Is no longer featured in the show. Joy Mercer-the ex-missing one- Joy has been missing for along time! She has only just recently come back to the house but know shes seen that her man (Fabian) has fallen for another girl (Nina)? She will do anything to get her man back! Of course with Nina gone in season 3, and Joy being turned down, she leaves her love for Fabian behind and begins to become her own person, Dressing how she wants being the Joy She Wants To Be. Eddie Miller (Sweet)-the osirian- Since Nina has left the story line is mostly centered around Eddie, Him along with sibuna descorver more and more mystery about Anubis and other key interestes in the series. Mara Jaffray-The goody two-shoes- Mara and Jerome are currently dating, him cheating on her with Willow now a days, Mara isn't in many scenes (unless it involves Jerome), she has no main story ine in Season 3.